Years Apart
by brittana11
Summary: Santana hasn't been home in five years since Brittany told her she didn't want her back. She's brought her current girlfriend Dani with her, but will seeing Brittany again bring back all those old feelings she thought she got rid of. One shot for now.


**This is a one shot that I wrote in the last six pages of my composite notebook.**

**Years Apart**

The first time I've been home in five years since I tried to win her back. No one mentions her name to me since I broke her heart and then she repaid the favor. I brought my girlfriend Dani with me in case I do run into her.

"Mija I think you should at least talk to her while you're here you two use to be best friends." Maria tells her daughter as they sit in the living room.

"Am I finally going to learn the name of your mysterious ex-girlfriend?" Dani asks.

How do I reply, I don't want her to think I still have feelings for her, but I really don't like talking about her.

"Maybe," I reply to both of them it's the best I can do right now.

My dad walks in sees Dani and heads to his study. He hasn't liked her since the first time he met her four years ago.

"Why does he hate me?" Dani asks looking from me then to my mom.

"Don't worry sweetie no one will ever be good enough for his little girl." My mom tells her and I'm glad that she didn't mention that he's only ever liked her.

An hour later everyone is asleep as it's close to midnight, but I can't sleep. I really wish I could just curl up with Dani, but my mind is whirling with thoughts of her so I decide to go for a walk. My feet take me down a familiar path and I end up in front of her parents' house.

"Sanny?" someone says behind me.

I turn around and see her standing there.

"You're back," she happily says hugging me.

I stiffen in her arms before I finally relax and hug her back.

"Hey Britt," I softly say feeling like a teenager again.

"I've missed you." she says letting go of me.

"It's been a long time Britt." I tell her.

"Whose fault is that?" she asks pulling me onto the porch to sit down.

I want to hate her for not choosing me all those years ago, but being close to her again makes all these feelings I thought were gone come back.

"You made it clear you didn't want me back." I tell her figuring we might as well hash this out now.

"I never said I didn't want you. You dumped me first remember, you came back and sang me Mine and then dumped me." Brittany says throwing her arms in the air.

"But tried to get you back, but you chose Sam." I spit back at her.

"Only because I was terrified the same thing would happen. San we both know you'd never be happy here." Brittany whispers tears forming in her eyes. "When I graduated I came to New York to get you back, but you were with Dani and Rachel and Kurt wouldn't let me talk to you." she says sobbing now.

This breaks my heart. If I would have known she came for me I would have…..well I don't know what I would do. I don't know what to do with her crying next to me so I put my arms around her.

"I still love you so much San." she sobs into my shoulder.

Well this is awkward I love Dani not her….right?

"I'm sorry, you're probably in a relationship." she says pulling away from me.

"You're right I'm still with Dani." I tell her staring at her lips.

I may still be with Dani, but I think I'm still madly in love with this blonde beauty sitting in front of me. I thought I was over her, but I guess being near her again makes all these feeling come back. Closing my eyes I lean in, pull her face to me and kiss her deeply. She wraps her arms around my neck as we make out.

"I still love you too." I softly say pulling away and resting my forehead on hers.

"What about Dani? I don't want to be the other woman." she says curling into me.

"I'm going to break up with her if you promise that we'll be together." I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

She smiles laying her head on my shoulder. Five minutes ago this never would have crossed my mind as something that could happen, but I'm really glad it has. I've loved her for years and I finally get her as mine again.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You were gone last night." Dani says pecking my cheek when I walk into the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep," I mumble trying not to smile at the wonderful night I had with Brittany and no we did not sleep together.

My mom hands us our breakfast and the three of us sit at the kitchen table and eat. I want to break up with Dani just not with my mom right there.

"Mija have you called any of your glee friends who are also in town?" my mom asks and I know she's talking about Brittany.

"No, but Rachel texted and since most of us are all here we are meeting at Breadstixs." I tell her not looking at Dani.

"Great I get to meet all your friends." Dani happily says.

"Will she be there?" my mom asks a little too happy.

"Yes now can you go I want to tell Dani some things before tonight." I tell my mom.

Dani give me a finally look as she's figured that I plan on telling her about Brittany. Only she doesn't realize that it won't be so good for her. My mom gives me a knowing look, but thankfully she leaves without saying anything.

"So are you finally going to tell me about her?" Dan asks.

I take a deep breath as I prepare to do the one thing that I never thought I'd do tell Dani about Brittany.

"My first girlfriend's name is Brittany. She was my best friend since kindergarten and we started dating our senior year when I started to accept myself more. She knows me better than anyone else and helped me become who I am today. She didn't graduate with us as she got held back. I broke up with her because I thought I was doing the right thing later when I tried to get her back she stayed with her then boyfriend." I paused to let her take it all in. "She's bisexual. It broke my heart that she didn't want me back and I held such distain for her for so long." I softly say sobbing and Dani wraps her arm around me.

"It's okay baby," Dani whispers.

I feel horrible that I'm letting her comfort me when I'm about to rip her heart out. I know she'd marry me if I asked her, but I've never wanted that. I guess I know why now as I can't wait until I can ask Brittany to marry me. I'm thinking of waiting a year before I pop the question. Shit I need to break up with Dani now.

"Dani," I say pushing her away. "Last night I talked to Brittany for the first time in five years and all the feelings I thought were gone came back. I'm sorry Dani, but we're through."

"What?" Dani asks a hurt look on her face as she tries to grab my hands.

"I have to break up with you. I'm still in love with Brittany and I want to give her and me a chance again. I'm sorry." I tell her.

"Fuck you Santana!" Dani shouts storming upstairs.

"What was that about?" my mom asks coming in.

"I broke up with Dani."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fuck San…..we should, fuck…..talk." Brittany moans flipping them over and pinning my arms over my head.

"What's to talk about we're getting back together and I'm moving in with you up in Boston." I say surging up and deeply kissing her.

"I never thought you'd willingly leave New York." she mumbles snuggling into my side putting her head on my chest.

I run my hands through her hair feeling content truly for the first time since we broke up.

"I'd go anywhere you are plus my job and life isn't that great, but yours is. I can't make you leave and I don't want to be apart anymore so that leaves me moving." I tell her which causes her to smile.

"I love you so much Sanny," she says kissing my neck.

"Mija you mom said Dani-"

My dad throws the door open and stops speaking when he sees Brittany curled into me. A smile breaks out on his face as he realizes what this means.

"It's good to see you back Brittany." he says still smiling.

"Dad! Go!" I moan just wanting to spend alone time with Brittany.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Lopez." Brittany says not lifting her head from my chest.

"He's just happy you two are back together. We both are and it's nice to see you as well Brittany." my mom says before heading after my dad.

"Our parents are sure happy we're back together." Brittany says smiling as she wraps her arms tightly around me. "My mom shouted last night when I told her and my dad says he's going to have to talk to your dad about savings for the grandkids." she says still smiling.

"Not as happy as I am baby. I love having you in my arms again and I can't wait to marry you one day and have kids with you."

She just snuggles more into me melting into me.

"I love you too Sanny," she says smiling.

This is the best decision I've ever made. She makes me happy.


End file.
